Hinata's Feelings
by readme247
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are on the same team, will Hinata have the guts to tell Naruto how she feels and being able to continue her mission, read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Here is my first Naruto fanfic, not sure how it will turn out but I hope you guys will like it. :)

It was a bright and shiny day in the Hidden Leaf Village. In the little house of Naruto, there lies the leaf Shinobi lying in bed fast asleep. Then his alarm clock goes off on 10:00 am, Naruto pushes the snooze button half asleep. But the alarm kept going off and off, he got annoyed of the beebing of the alarm clock, so he pulled the clock off the dresser which unplugged it. He then set it back on the dresser now plugged back in.

Naruto got up, stretched, got dressed, and had a bowl of cereal, instead of ramen.

Naruto: Hm, this milk tastes funny, ah well, it's still eatable! Or drinkable, whatever!

Then he slurped the rest of the cereal and drank the rest of the milk and went out of his apartment, and walked to his door, he opened it and walked not out, but right into Sakura. And they didn't just hit each others heads, their lips got locked into a kiss. Naruto backed up.

Naruto: oh, hi Sakura, haha.

He said nervously, he saw the fire of rage in her eyes. Naruto was barely standing on his trembling legs.

Sakura: Naruto. Did you do what I think you did?!

Naruto: um, maybe.

Then he ran out the doorway pass the enraged Sakura.

Sakura: NARUTO!

Then Sakura went to chase Naruto at top speed. Sakura saw Naruto running on top of the buildings.

Sakura: NARUTO! GET OVER HERE SO I CAN POUND YOU INTO THE GROUND!

Naruto: Um no thank you, I rather stay above the ground!

Sakura: NARUTO!

Then he started to run faster.

Naruto: oh yeah I don't have to run away like this.

He put his hands up.

Naruto: MULTLI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

Then 50 more Narutos appeared and went separate ways into the village.

Sakura: Great shadow clones.

She stopped on the tallest point in the village in search of the real Naruto.

Naruto: Man, and I thought this was going to be a good day.

Then a shadow overcame Naruto, he looked up and saw Sakura falling toward him with her fist ready to attack.

Naruto: OH NO!

Sakura: I HAVE YOU NOW

She threw her fist into Naruto and, made a crater which Naruto laying in the middle.

Sakura: Hm, I guess I got the real Naruto.

Then he turned into smoke.

Sakura: WHAT?! It was really a shadow clone?!

Then a pack of Narutos were standing around her on top of the buildings.

Naruto: Nahnahnahnah, you can't find the real one.

Naruto: come and get us Sakura!

Naruto: that is if you can find the real one.

Sakura: Naruto.

Then they all looked at her.

Sakura: I WILL PUMBLE YOU!

Then they all got intimidated and made a ran for it. Sakura went to chase after them all, and she attacked almost all of them. Then she stop and thought for a sec.

Sakura: of course.

At the Ichiraku Ramen, there was Naruto having a bowl of Ramen.

Naruto: ahhh, nothing like a good bowl of Ichiraku Ramen to calm me.

Teuchi: here is your Ramen.

Naruto: alright!

Then suddenly his face was pushed into his bowl of ramen by a hand. He lifted his head out of the bowl of ramen and looked to see who did it.

Naruto: Hey, what's the big id-

And he saw it was Sakura.

Naruto: ah oh.

* * *

><p>Then in the Hokage's office was obviously the Hokage Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, and Naruto with his black eye that came from Sakura.<p>

Naruto: what is it that you want grandma.

Tsunade: I have a mission for you to do.

Naruto: a mission, well it's about time, what kind of mission?

Tsunade: A delivery.

Naruto: A DELIVERY! I CAN DO MUCH MORE THAN A DELIVERY!

Tsunade: yes I'm well aware of that, but their hasn't been any urgent missions lately, all the genins have gone out in their missions so I can't use them, so that's were you come in.

Naruto: OH I SEE, YOU CHOOSE ME BECAUSE I'M STILL A GENIN!

Tsunade: don't worry, you won't be alone, I have already made a team for you.

Naruto: ok then, who are they, Sai and Sakura?

Tsunade: No not Sakura, she's staying here finishing something for me, but Sai is going with you yes.

Naruto: ok who else.

Then a knocking was heard on the door.

Tsunade: enter!

The door opened, Sai and Hinata walked in.

Naruto: Hinata?

Sai: hello there Naruto.

Hinata: N-Naruto, w-what are you - doing here?

Naruto: Grandma Tsunade was giving me a mission to do.

Hinata: oh, t-then that means t-that we are on the s-same team. Oh, N-Naruto, your eye.

Naruto: oh that, hahaha, yeah Sakura kinda punched me.

Sakura: just don't get any funny ideas while you're gone, Naruto.

Naruto: Don't you worry Sakura hahahahaha.

Tsunade: You three will form a team for this mission, Shizune, mission report.

Shizune: yes my lady, this mission is a C-Rank mission, you are to protect a priceless item from the Land of Fire to us. They will be taking it on a ship and it will come to our nearest port and they will then bring it here. You have to make sure it gets here in one piece.

Sai: will there be anyone trying to get it from us?

Tsunade: there shouldn't be anyone you will be encountering us, but that doesn't mean you can keep you guard down.

Naruto: you got it grandma Tsunade, we will make sure that package will get here safely.

Hinata: you can count on us!

Tsunade: good, you will departure tomorrow morning at the main gate, there, Captain Yamato will be waiting.

Naruto: alright!

Tsunade: Dismissed.

The three left the room.

Sai: Um, Naruto, why did Sakura punch you?

Naruto: oh well I kinda kissed Sakura on accident when I walked out my door.

Hinata's Mind: What?! Naruto kissed Sakura?! Oh no!

Sai: You kissed Sakura, and from that she gave you a black eye?

Naruto: yeah, she was scary after that.

Sai took out his book.

Sai: that's weird, whenever a guy kisses a girl, the girl would greatly appreciate. Well that's what is says in this book.

Naruto: I told you this before, this books aren't the answer for everything. I thought you would have this in your head.

Sai pictures back and remembers everything that happens to him trying to read emotions from the books. He remembers being punched by Sakura three times and once by Ino.

Another memory, Sai tries to show Naruto some compassion. He puts his arm around Naruto's shoulder.

Sai's Head: Oh no, this is harder than I thought.

Then Sai turns to Naruto and sees Naruto disgusted face and he pushes Sai to the ground.

Naruto: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

Sai: Trying to show you compassion?

Naruto: WELL DON'T CAUSE I'M NOT INTO THAT STUFF!

Sai: wait no, that's not what I meant!

Back at the Hokage's building.

Sai: well I have notice they haven't been working now that I'm thinking of it.

Hinata: maybe you should stop reading those books and start reading the people around you.

Sai: ok, I'll try.

Naruto: see, Hinata knows what I'm talking about!

Then he puts his arm around Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata's Mind: Naruto has his a-arm a-around m-e!

Her face becomes red as an apple and faints.

Naruto: HINATA! ARE YOU OK?! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN?! SAI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Sai: reading her personality?

Naruto: WELL STOP IT AND GET SOME WATER!

Sai: oh ok, I'll be back!

And he ran off.

And there is the first chapter I hope this was good. I'll be continuing this story till the end. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter of Hinata's Feelings, I hope you guys liked the first chapter, I'll try to make this chapter even better. :)

The next morning, everyone was at the main gate but Naruto.

Yamato: Naruto late as ever.

Sai: wonder what's keeping him.

Hinata: Captain Yamato, may I go check Naruto's house to see if he's still there?

Yamato: go ahead, but back as soon as possible.

Hinata: yes sir.

And she went off towards Naruto's house.

Yamato: he's probably still getting ready. Or still asleep.

Sai: knowing him, he's probably sleeping.

Yamato sighed.

* * *

><p>At Naruto's apartment, Hinata walked to his front door and knocked it.<p>

Hinata: Naruto? A-Are you in here?

She waited for a couple seconds and heard nothing, then she went to his balcony to look through his glass door, and sees him sleeping.

Hinata's mind: Hm, Naruto is still sleeping.

She looks at Naruto's sleeping face.

Hinata's mind: he looks so peaceful sleeping, if only I had the guts to tell him how I feel, then I wouldn't be hiding in the shadows from him.

Naruto: Hinata?

She looks up at the now awake Naruto, and falls over the railing with a red face.

Naruto: HINATA!

He gets to the railing and sees her hanging on the edge of the roof.

Naruto: Hinata!

He jumps over the railing to help her up, he gets her back up on the balcony.

Naruto: What are you doing on my balcony?

Hinata: I-I-I was seeing if you were still h-here.

Naruto: oh, oh yeah the mission, I forgot I didn't set my alarm clock! I'll go get ready! Come on in.

Hinata: ok.

They both went into his apartment, Hinata sits on Naruto's bed waiting till he gets ready. She looks around, noticing Naruto's room, then she sees the picture of Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke, squad 7. Well at least it used to be. She remembers back at the academy when they were picking the squads. She was hoping she would team up with Naruto, but she was with Kiba and Shino, which she doesn't mind. Those two are like her closet friends, and Akamaru too, even if he's a dog. But times changed since Sasuke left, Naruto has been to caught up in trying to get Sasuke back, Hinata hasn't got a chance to tell him how she feels about him.

Hinata: But this time I will tell him, I have the opportunity.

Naruto: Opportunity for what?

Hinata: N-Naruto, you're ready?

Naruto: yeah, what were you talking about having the opportunity, for what?

Her face became red.

Hinata: Oh it's nothing!

Naruto: Hinata are you ok, your face is turning red.

He places his hand on Hinata's forehead to feel he temperature.

Hinata's mind: he's touching my forehead, don't faint, don't faint, don't faint.

Naruto: hm, your temperature seems normal, do you want some milk?

He removes his hand and moves to the kitchen, and her face becomes normal.

Hinata: no thank you.

Naruto: ok.

And Naruto chugs the rest of the milk in the carton.

Naruto: alright I'm ready fro this mission, lets go!

Hinata: r-right!

And they headed for the main gate where Captain Yamato and Sai were waiting.

Yamato: so you decided to show up?

Naruto: yeah sorry, I was still asleep, you see I-.

Yamato: No time to explain, we have to get to the port now.

Naruto: alllright.

Yamato: lets get moving.

Sai, Naruto, and Hinata: right!

And they went off straight for the port, where the monks of the land of Fire wait.

They were on the move, hopping on tree after tree for their destination.

Naruto: Hey Hinata!

Hinata: yes N-Naruto?

Naruto: where's Kiba and Shino? I thought you would have stayed with your team.

Hinata: um w-well, Lady T-Tsunade needed an extra person that isn't doing anything because Sakura couldn't come, Shizune came to ask us, and I volunteered.

Naruto: oh ok, and why did you volunteer?

Hinata: oh, well, it's because, um.

Sai came to the two.

Sai: I read in a book that if a girl stutters when she talks to a guy, she either hiding something, or she likes that guy.

Then Hinata becomes a little red, trying to show it.

Naruto: That's crazy talk Sai! That would be it at all, she just wanted to help a friend, that's all, right Hinata?

Hinata: y-yes, that's right.

Naruto: you see Sai, now get your nose out of those books.

Sai's mind: hmm, I guess the books are starting to fail on me.

A few hours passed being on the move, Yamato finally announced that they will take a break. They lowered back to the ground.

Yamato: we'll camp here.

He makes his hand signs to build the wooden house.

Naruto: alright Captain Yamato, you never disappoint me.

Yamato: glad to hear that, Naruto.

They made their way into Captain Yamato's hand made house, literally.

They took their shoes off and made their way upstairs to rest so they can continue their journey in the morning. Yamato had everyone gather around so they can come up with a plan just incase enemies decide to show up while they deliver the package. They discussed the plan then they relaxed till they had to sleep. Naruto placed his sleeping bag on the floor next to the wall, and Sai sets his right next to Naruto's.

Naruto: SAI!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Sai: I just thought we could sleep right next to each other.

Naruto: BUT THAT'S WAY TO CLOSE! I TOLD YOU I'M NOT INTO THAT KIND OF STUFF!

Hinata couldn't help but notice Naruto and Sai, she couldn't help but to giggle.

The next room from them was Yamato's room, he was trying to sleep but he can't from Naruto's yelling.

Yamato's mind: when will you stop yelling Naruto? Why am I hoping the impossible, it's Naruto.

Naruto: THAT'S TOO CLOSE!

Sai: I didn't mean it in that way. Hold on let me see in the book.

Then Naruto sets his sleeping bag in the middle of the room and walks out to the balcony outside. Then Hinata follows him outside.

Hinata: N-Naruto!

They both were on the outside balcony.

Hinata: Naruto!

Naruto: Oh hey Hinata, what's up?

Hinata: you know he's only trying to be more social.

Naruto: yeah I know but there times when he becomes a little too close.

Hinata: W-What happened to his p-parents.

Naruto: His parents. I really don't know.

Naruto stares at the ground knowing that he doesn't have parents himself.

Hinata: N-Naruto?

He looks up at the white-eyed girl.

Hinata: there was s-something that I've been wanting to t-tell you for a long time.

Naruto: huh, want do you want to tell me?

Hinata: N-Naruto, I-I.

Then suddenly something grumbled loud.

Hinata: w-what was that?

She stares at Naruto in confusion.

Hinata: N-Naruto?

Then he makes a disgusted face, and runs inside yelling.

Naruto: I GOTTA USE THE BATHROOM! CAPTAIN YAMATO, PLEASE TELL ME YOU MADE A TOILET HERE!

Hinata looked at the ground in sadness.

Hinata's mind: I didn't get to tell him.

In the bathroom with Naruto on the toilet.

Naruto: ah man, this is the worst! This happened twice now! First when I was transformed as Sasuke trying to get a kiss from Sakura, now with Hinata! How did this happen!

Back in the room.

Hinata: hey Sai.

Sai: yes.

Hinata: What do you think of Naruto?

Sai: why do you ask?

Hinata: Oh! Um, no reason.

Sai: Naruto. He's a team member, a friend, a comrade. I've always tried to find a way to befriend him in a way he thinks of not disgusting.

Hinata: that's easy, just be yourself.

Sai: be myself?

Sai's mind: do I know who I am? If I don't how will I do such a thing.

Then Naruto comes back into the room.

Naruto: ahhh, I'm back!

Hinata: Oh N-Naruto.

Naruto: oh yeah, Hinata, what did you want to tell me?

Hinata: oh, well, I, um.

Naruto: OH NO, HINATA HOLD THAT THOUGHT!

And he runs back into the bathroom.

Naruto: WWWHHHHHYYYYYYY!

And that's the end of this chapter, I'll make the next chapter pretty quick. I hope. :)


	3. Chapter 3

And here is the third chapter of Hinata's feelings. Enough said haha :)

The next day the four made it to the port and met up with the monks of the Palace of Fire.

Monk: Ah, you must Shinobi of the Leaf, right.

Yamato: yes that is correct. We are here to make sure this makes to the village in one piece.

Monk: yes, indeed, it would be a shame if it were to be destroyed before it is shipped to your village.

Naruto: so where it is.

The monk points to the box on the ship.

Naruto: whoa, that's a big box.

Monk: it is, this is a great gift since your Hokage has sent other ninjas to help us rebuild our temple. It is the least we can do.

Yamato: thank you, the Hokage will be pleased when we bring it to her.

Monk: I hope so, so all we have to do is to make sure it is safe with you.

Naruto: you bet it's safe with us, you can count on it!

Monk: Very well then.

Yamato: will you be boarding with us?

Monk: no I must help back the temple.

Yamato: I understand, then we will take things over here then.

Monk: be safe on your journey back.

Yamato: we will.

They all got into the boat and it sets sail the port nearest to the Leaf village. They strapped the giant box in place to restrain it from wobbling.

Yamato: Their, that ot to do it. We will get to the port at least two to three days.

Sai: Understood, so we might as well get comfortable.

Yamato: not necessarily, we don't know if there are enemies waiting for us. So that's when you come in Hinata, you will use your Bakuygan to pinpoint the enemies.

Hinata: right.

Naruto: and that's when we attack right?!

Yamato: only if they mean a threat to us.

The ship continued on their sail to the port to the Hidden Leaf Village, but a team of enemies were waiting to attack.

?: hehe, just for a little bit more time. My jutsu will give us the advantage, but till then the jutsu takes action, we wait till then.

* * *

><p>Back at the Village, at Neji's. Neji was doing some more training with his uncle. Then a mind came to his head, and that distracted him and he got hit to the shoulder and fell to his feet.<p>

Hiashi: what's wrong Neji, something come to mind?

Neji: yes something did.

Hiashi: come sit, lets have a little break.

Neji: alright.

They sat on the wooden bench.

Hiashi: It's about Hinata and Naruto isn't it huh?

Neji then gulped.

Hiashi: it's ok, I've heard it around the village.

Neji: hasn't he catched on?

Hiashi: I doubt it, he has his mind on other things.

Neji: you're talking about Sasuke.

Hiashi: And about the Akatsuki, with those kind of problems, he doesn't have any common sense on how Hinata feels about Naruto.

Neji: But lets say he were to catch on, would you approve of it? Would you allow Hinata to so called date Naruto?

He sat their in silence thinking. And he finally spoke.

Hiashi: If it were up to me, no. But it's not, it up only to Hinata. If she approves of him, so will I.

Neji was pretty surprised in his response, he notices he now has faith in Hinata.

Hiashi: so how's your relationship with Tenten huh?

Neji: Relationship?! Tenten?!

Hiashi: hahahahaha, I've seen you have a thing for her.

Neji: I do not have a thing for her.

Neji says while turning away blushing.

Hiashi's mind: hmm, their all starting to grow up.

Hokage's Library Sakura and Ino were putting some books away for the Hokage.

Ino: Just one more.

Ino picked up the book and read the title and I said, "Prison Break Reports."

Ino: Hey Sakura, I found a Prison Break Report.

Sakura: might as well read it.

They sat on at a table and read the Report, they saw everyone was still in prison.

* * *

><p>Back at the ship, a storm rolled in, the rain was pouring down hard and the waves of the ocean were wild. Everyone was making sure that the package was safe and unmovable.<p>

Naruto: Captain Yamato! Where did this storm come from?!

Yamato: I have no idea.

Then he had a feeling that his is no ordinary storm and someone was following them. Then suddenly a giant wave came in twice the size of the ship coming straight for them.

Naruto: Captain Yamato!

Yamato came rushing to the front of the ship and made a hand signal which subsided the wave.

Yamato: somebody made that wave, so stay on your guard!

The others agreed.

Seconds later the ship was being knocked side to side.

Yamato: Hinata! Use your Byakugan to find the ones causing this!

Hinata: Right! Byakugan!

She looked for the enemies but couldn't find them, she could see at all.

Hinata: this is impossible.

Naruto: What's wrong Hinata?

Hinata: Then r-rain, it has chakra in it, t-there's too much chakra for me to see the enemies.\

Sai: so that means we're fighting them without fighting them?

Yamato: not really.

Yamato made a hand sign.

Yamato: Water style!

And water spouts in the air in three different spots near the ship.

Yamato: there's three of them.

Then the water landed in the ship and three people appeared.

Naruto: what the, who are you guys?!

They got up and smirked.

Sakura: hmm, his guy is not in prison, and he took two other guys with him.

Ino: well who are they.

Sakura: The leader's name is Redia, he uses a water style jutsu.

Redia: I'm Redia.

Said the man with dark black hair and loose clothing.

Sakura: this one is Jastu, she has a wind style justu.

Jastu: I am Jastu.

Said the women with pink hair and a tight outfit and a decent body.

Sakura: the last one is Guru, he has an earth style jutsu.

Guru: I am Guru

Says the little dwarf with brown hair and goggles.

Naruto: what do you guys want?!

Redia: well now that you ask, we want what's in that box.

Sai: why would you want that.

Redia: well it's big, it's in a box, so it must be something important.

Jastu: so if you don't mind we take this and be on our way.

Then a wooden wall blocked their path.

Yamato: yeah I don't think so, you would have to go through us first.

Guru: that shouldn't be to hard no would it huh, Redia.

Redia: that's right, now let's finish this quickly.

Ino: so those guy escaped the prison?

Sakura: yeah.

Ino: well, they don't sound too bad.

Sakura: Ino, rule number one, never see an enemy like a walk in the park.

Ino: oh, right.

Sakura: I need to take this to Lady Tsunade, so she can do something about it, she's probably wanting to look at it.

Ino: right, I'll come with you.

And the two girls made their way to the Hokage.

Back at the ship.

Redia: alright let's end this end quickly. Just like the way we always do it.

Jastu, Guru: right!

Redia: rose his hand toward Naruto, then suddenly a water hand form in front of Naruto trying to grab him.

Hinata: Naruto!

Naruto dodging all the attempts trying to grab him. Then Sai came and attacked the hand which made it collapse. Redia wasn't done yet, he then use both of this hands, he went for all of them. But they all were dodging his attacks and staying on the ship. Yamato threw a kunai at Redia, but then Guru rushed in front and hardened his body so that the kunai would just bounce off of him.

Yamato: damn, I guess I'll have to get to close combat.

Yamato rushed toward Redia to stop his attacks, while dodging the attacks he already have. Redia then made a water cannon that hit Yamato back to the spot he started.

Sai: are you alright?

Yamato: he's smart, he uses the rain for his jutsu.

Naruto: like Gaara, he uses the sand, and he's uses the rain. With the rain, he can land his attacks anywhere he wants.\

Yamato: exactly.

Hinata: what should we do?

Yamato: we need to stop Redia to stop the Jutsu and then deal with the others.

Naruto: right, then we need to hit him head on!

Then Naruto rushed straight for him.

Yamato: Naruto! Wait!

Then Hinata followed Naruto to assist him.

Naruto: you're not going to be able to touch me.

Redia: we'll see about that. Go ahead Guru.

Guru: right hehe.

Naruto stopped in front of Guru.

Naruto: don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're a kid.

Guru: did you call me a kid.

Naruto: um yeah.

Guru: I'M 30 YEARS OLD!

Yamato: oh Naruto.

Naruto: Shadow Clone Jutsu!

Then 3 more Narutos appeared.

Guru: shadow clones eh, interesting.

Naruto: lets get him!

And all Narutos went to attack Guru.

Guru: expected from such a kid.

He hardened his body and Naruto punched him. The three disappeared and the real Naruto stayed with his fist red and beating with pain.

Naruto: wow that hurt, what happened?

Guru: I can harden my body harder than rock.

Naruto: then how will I be able to hit you.

Sai: Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll!

Then a ink lion appeared off of Sai's paper. But it then it melted away from the rain.

Sai: just as I thought.

Hinata was rushing toward Redia to attack him, she pulled out her kunai. Redia threw his attacks at her to knock her back, she was too fast. Then he made a water cannon.

Yamato: watch out!

He made a quick hand sign save her. A wooden wall was made between her and the water cannon.

Redia: that's not going to work.

The cannon fired and it broke through the wooden wall.

Yamato: what?!

And it hits Hinata off the ship and into the ocean. Naruto sees her fall over board and rushes to save her.

Naruto: HINATA!

He jumps over board and into the ocean to retrieve Hinata.

Redia: haha, two down. Jastu!

Jastu: right.

She puts her hand on his shoulder sending her wind chakra into him to power his water attack.

Redia: Water Style! Giant Wave!

And a giant wave formed next to the ship. Naruto has Hinata in his arms and notices the wave behind him, he had no where to go with Hinata in his arms. The wave washes them both away from the ship until they were out of sight.

Yamato: NO NARUTO, HINATA!

Sai: no impossible. Captain Yamato, I'll go and retrieve them!

Yamato: No.

Sai: Naruto, Hinata.

Yamato: yes, I know how you feel, but we can't just let these guys have whatever is in that box for the price of finding them, wherever they are.

Sai: I understand, lets finish these guys off first, then look for Naruto and Hinata.

Yamato: alright then, lets finish this.

The two rush toward them at top speed.

And that's the end of this chapter, hope you guys liked it, cause I do. I'll make the next chapter soon. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter of Naruto and Hinata gets split up by the others. So here is the next chapter. :)

At the Hokage's Office.

Tsunade: so you found this in the library?

Sakura: that's right.

Tsunade: that's a relief I was looking for this.

Ino: um my lady, what about the three escaped prisoners.

I have sent a team to find them and put them back where they belong.

Shizune: we sent Team Gai.

Ino: Team Gai?

Sakura: yeah you know, Neji, Tenten, and Lee.

Ino: oh yeah.

Team Gai's.

Gai: the town where they were last seen is just up ahead, so keep your guard up, who knows what will happen.

Neji. Tenten, and Lee: right!

At Naruto's and Hinata's whereabouts, they were washed away from the ship they were fighting on and ended up in a island. Hinata started to wake up and she noticed she wasn't on the ship anymore. She also felt an arm was on her, she quickly got up and got into her fighting stance. And she saw the person that was holding her was Naruto.

Hinata: N-Naruto? What happened, where am I?

She looked back at Naruto.

Hinata: oh Naruto.

She looked at the ocean, and into the jungle on the island.

Hinata: I better get him out of the water and put him on something dry.

She picked up Naruto and placed him on her back.

She went into the island to find some shelter. Then she came across a cave, she enters slowly, she puts Naruto down and puts him against the wall of the cave. Hinata continues into the cave to see what's in it. She reaches the end of the cave and finds, nothing. She lets out a breath of relief, she goes back and get Naruto and brings him to the end of the cave so he won't be seen. She puts him down carefully against the wall. She notices his clothes are wet, she was going to take them off but then she stopped and turned red.

Hinata: I don't know if I should, but if I don't he'll get hyperthermia.

Then she stopped thinking and took his jacket and pants off and she quickly left the cave to she wouldn't faint, she gets a vine from the trees and uses it as a coat hanger to dry his clothes.

Hinata: I guess my clothes are a little wet too.

She takes her wet clothes off and hangs them too. And she notices her body has grown a lot since the time Naruto left to train with Jiraiya.

Hinata: what can I use to cover us up.

She thinks and looks up at the trees, and notices the giant leaves.

Hinata: those are banana leaves, yeah I can uses those.

She grabs a kunai from her pouch and cuts the banana leaves from the trees.

Back at the cave, Naruto starts to wake up.

Naruto: huh, where, where am I?

He waited till his eyesight cleared up, and sees that he's in a cave. He gets up quickly.

Naruto: the ship, the others! Hinata! Where is she?! Where are my clothes?!

He runs towards the exit of the cave, the light blinds him for a sec, he gets out and runs into someone. He falls back rubbing his head, he opens his eyes and sees Hinata.

Naruto: Hinata!

He hugs Hinata in relief. Hinata turning red from the hug from Naruto.

Naruto: I'm so glad to see you! Are you alright, Hinata.

She snaps out of it and returns to her normal color.

Hinata: y-yeah, I'm fine. My head h-hurts a little.

Naruto: oh sorry about that. Was all confused on where I was, where are we?

Hinata: I'm n-not s-sure. I'm not r-really sure what h-happened either.

Naruto: you don't remember?

She shakes her head in denial.

Naruto explains what happened to Hinata and her memory starts to come back.

Naruto: then you got hit from that water cannon and you fell off the boat and I went to save you, and that guy washed us away with his wave.

Hinata: oh I understand. So you don't k-know where w-we are?

Naruto: unfortunately no I don't.

Hinata: oh. Hinata looked to the ground in sadness knowing that nobody even themselves don't know where they are at.

Naruto: oh and Hinata.

Hinata: y-yes.

Naruto: where are my clothes?

Hinata was blushing a little trying not to show it.

Hinata: oh um, I-I took them o-off because they w-were wet. So I'm h-hanging them so t-they would dry up.

Naruto: oh thanks.

Hinata: I got you some leaves to cover up.

Naruto: thank Hinata, I wouldn't want to walk around half naked haha.

Hinata turned red.

Hinata: I, no you w-wouldn't.

Naruto: are you sick from the water? Your turning red, let me feel your temperature.

Naruto places his hand on her forehead.

Hinata's mind: Naruto is touching my forehead.  
>Her mind went heavy until, blank.<p>

Naruto: HINATA! ARE YOU OK! AH MAN WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS?!

* * *

><p>At the town where Team Gai is investigating. Tenten was waiting were they would gather information. She was leaning against a tree waiting for the others, until she heard a rustling in the tree above her. She threw a kunai which cuts the branch where she heard it, then Lee falls from the tree.<p>

Tenten: What-the?! Lee?! What are you doing?!

Lee: I was training my stealth, apparently you caught me, so that means I need more training!

Tenten sighed.

Tenten: did you find anything worth saying about the escape prisoners?

Lee: Indeed I have. Their leader Redia, he was a citizen of the village in the Hidden Mist, and he has a sister that is working with him.

Tenten: A sister is that Jastu?

Lee: Yes, that is her.

Tenten: what else happened.

Lee: the person I was asking me.

Tenten: asking what?

Lee: why are you doing push-ups while talking me?

Tenten got Lee in a headlock and squeezed on him.

Tenten: you are not suppose to do push-ups while talking to somebody, it's not right!

Lee: but how will I ever stay in shape then?!

Tenten: save that till we get back the village!

Neji: what you guys doing?

Tenten: Neji.

Lee: Hello there Neji, care to try this new training exercise?

Neji: I prefer not. What kind of in tell you guys gathered.

Tenten: that Redia was a shinobi of the village hidden in the mist.

Neji: Hidden in the mist, so that explain his water style strength.

Tenten: It can be stronger because his sister is with him and she uses a wind style Jutsu.

Neji: right.

Gai: so that means we need to defeat one to defeat the other.

They looked up in the tree above them.

Lee: Gai sensei!

He smiled and fell to the ground.

Gai: the third person is a earth type user, so that means that he is the protector. While the siblings attack at the strongest.

Neji: that sounds right about it.

Tenten: so where do we go?

Gai: I was told we would find them at a port getting something from a ship.

Lee: wait, isn't Naruto delivering from a port.

Tenten: Lee are you saying that they are attacking the ship Naruto went on.

Lee: that is right.

Neji: we must hurry and help them.

Gai: then it's settled, we're off helping Team Kakashi! HAHA! LET'S GOO!

Lee: right behind you!

Then they went off to help Team Kakashi, they were going to the port so they can catch up to the ship.

And that is that chapter, Team Kakashi has back up a little late. Tune in till the next chapter! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5 ready to be acknowledged, so enjoy. :)

Naruto woke up in the cave where Hinata and himself were resting, he got up from his bed made out of mud and sand and the banana leafs covered the sand and mud. He didn't see Hinata next to him. (not in the same bed) Naruto got up and walked towards the exit of the cave. He got outside and saw Hinata.

Naruto: morning Hinata!

She just stood there in silence.

Naruto: Hinata?

She started to spit out blood and fell to her knees. Naruto ran to her.

Naruto: HINATA!

Naruto had her in his arms and finds a kunai in her back, he pulls it out and puts his hand on the wound to stop the bleeding as much as he could, then he looks up and sees Sasuke.

Naruto: WHY SASUKE!

He just stood their and stared at him.

Naruto: SASUKE!

Then Naruto becomes furious and his chakra was rising uncontrollably. Then suddenly, the cloak of the Nine Tails appeared but not one tail, but four tails, his skin was pealing away and his blood was leaking out forming the outside looks of the nine tails. His body was covered in chakra flowing blood, and his face had bright and deadly white eyes, and he roared of battle.

Then Naruto wakes up in the cave. He looked to next to him, and he sees Hinata asleep.(not in the same bed yet) He then realized it was only a dream.

Hinata: N-Naruto.

Naruto: oh morning Hinata.

Hinata: oh, good m-morning.

She gets out of her sandy, mud, banana leaf bed.

Naruto: so you want to catch some fishes for breakfast while i make the fire?

Hinata: s-sure.

Naruto grabs a stick and rubs it on some dry leaves super fast to make a fire.

Naruto: I wonder if the others will find us.

* * *

><p>Back on the ship, Sai and Yamato were sitting in the ship.<p>

Yamato: Sai, is your paper dry enough to write on so you can look for Naruto and Hinata?

Sai gets up to check the paper.

Sai: yeah its good to write on.

Then a wave came over and landed on the paper.

Sai: never mind.

Yamato then saw a row boat coming toward the ship like a motor boat. He also sees someone rowing a boat the speed as a motor boat.

Yamato: I guess they decided to tag along.

Gai: keep rowing like this Lee we'll get to that ship in no time.

Lee: yes sensai!

Then they finally get to the ship and they climb on.

Gai: hey there Yamato, how you guys doing.

Yamato: to tell you the truth, not so good.

Gai: whats the problem?

Lee: where is Naruto?

Yamato: thats the problem, we were attacked by these three guys, Hinata got hit out the of the boat and Naruto went to save her, but those guys sent those two somewhere we don't know.

Gai: what were their names of those guys.

Sai: they said it was Redia, Jastu, and Guru.

Tenten: they were here huh?

Sai: who was here?

Neji: those names you just gave were the names of the three escaped prisoners.

Sai: escaped prisoners?

Gai: yeah, Lady Tsunade told us to investigate and take them back into custody.

Neji: so you do you know where they are.

Yamato: no I'm afraid not.

*Flashback*

Yamato: we can let them take whatever is this box.

Sai: right.

Yamato: alright let's finish this!

They rushed to the three at top speed.

Redia: let's go.

Jastu: right.

Redia and Jastu made hand signs. The rain subsided and mist came in which blinded them.

Yamato: don't lose sight of them!

The mist subsided but they lost the three.

Sai: they're gone.

*reality*

Yamato: and that's what happened.

Gai: seems that they are after something other than this box.

Sai: what could it possibly be?

They all thought of any possibilities.

Neji: Naruto.

Lee: what was that Neji?

Neji: they're probably after Naruto.

Lee: Why would they be after Naruto?

Neji: Naruto has the Nine Tails Fox inside of him, that kind of strength is more valuable then any other item.

Sai: you think that they can take the power of the Nine Tails for themselves?

Neji: I'm not sure, but we must stop them.

Tenten: then that means we must find Naruto and Hinata before those guys!

Lee: then lets go!

Tenten: aren't you forgetting something?

Lee: oh yes, will you guys like to come?

Tenten: not that you idiot!

Then she grabbed Lee into a head lock.

Sai: Naruto and Hinata are somewhere in the ocean, we couldn't possibly know where their position is.

Tenten: exactly.

Tenten let's go of Lee.

Lee: but Neji can use his Byakugan.

Neji: I'll try from here. Byakugan!

Neji scanned the area with his Byakugan to find Naruto and Hinata.

Neji: I can't find them, I don't see any landmass either. They are probably further than we expected.

Yamato: Sai how long will it take for your paper to dry up.

Sai: about 30 minutes.

Yamato: alright how bout this, we wait till Sai's paper dries up and then we will form two teams in search of Naruto and Hinata. Sai will go with Lee, and Neji will go with Tenten. Me and Gai will stay here and guard the ship.

They all agreed on the plan and waited till Sai's paper dries so he can use his Jutsu to help to search for Naruto and Hinata.

There's the 5th chapter, things after this chapter will get a little spicy, just a little. But I'll till you when the lemony part comes so yeah I will make the next chapter soon, so till next time. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the 6th chapter of Hinata's Feeling so yeah, I hope you'll like it. :)

Naruto and Hinata were having fish as their breakfast.

Hinata: Hey N-Naruto.

Naruto: Yeah what's up.

Hinata: I was w-wondering of we could c-check out the island t-together.

Naruto: yeah sure why not.

Hinata: ok, we'll leave after we're done eating.

They got out of the cave to explore the island.

Naruto: I bet our clothes are dry now.

Hinata: they probably are but they have the sea salt on it.

Naruto: yeah you're right. Wait, do you know if there's any fresh water here?

Hinata: Yeah, when w-we first came here, I found fresh water so I can go w-wash them.

Naruto: ok while you do that, I'll go make a sign for any passing ships.

Hinata: alright.

They went to do their parts on the island to survive on and a way to get off the island. A few minutes later they met up back at the cave, waited till their clothes dried up, then they put them back on.

Naruto: ahh, feels good to have my clothes back on.

Hinata: s-same here.

Naruto: let's go explore the Island like you said.

Naruto grabbed her hand and took her into the island.

Hinata's Mind: he's holding my hand, his hand is so soft.

They walked throughout the island exploring the plants and animals, they found a hot spring they can relax in, they climbed the trees.

Naruto: hey Hinata, lets go to the top of that mountain to see the entire island.

Hinata: alright.

They made their way to the mountain and climbed to the very top of it. When they did, they sat and enjoyed the view of the island and the ocean, reflecting the light of the setting sun.

Hinata: this is n-nice.

Naruto: yeah this is, besides the fact that we're stranded on an island, it's really nice. If I were stranded on a island which we are, I glad that person I'm with is you, Hinata.

She began to blush.

Hinata: Really?

Naruto: yeah, you're an amazing person to be with at anytime, I couldn't think of anyone else to be with.

Hinata was happy and comforted from the words that came from her crush. She nervously moved closer to Naruto slowly, then she placed her head on his shoulder. Naruto didn't mind her leaning against him. He was getting a little excited too.

Naruto's mind: I gotta calm down, it's only Hinata.

Those two just sat there admiring the beauty of the sunset with the ocean.

Hinata: oh and N-Naruto.

Naruto: yeah.

Hinata: this isn't a mountain, it's a volcano.

Naruto: WHAT?!

* * *

><p>The search party was looking for Naruto and Hinata.<p>

Sai and Lee were on a drawn bird made from Sai.

Lee: you see them yet.

Sai: not yet.

On another drawn bird was Neji and Tenten.

Tenten: you see anything yet.

Neji: no nothing, just water, I don't even see any chakra.

Tenten: man where could they be?

Then Tenten grabs ahold of Neji's arm. Then he skipped a heartbeat when she grabbed him, he turned to Tenten.

Tenten: what I'm cold, and you're warm.

Back at the ship is where Gai and Yamato wait, and Gai was talking to his teammates through his wireless radios.

Gai: did you guys find anything yet?

Lee: nothing.

Neji: nothing yet.

Gai: they haven't found anything yet.

Yamato gave a disappointed face.

Gai: hey don't worry. Naruto is a tuff guy and is capable of taking care of himself and Hinata.

Yamato: I know that, I'm worried that that Nine Tails might get to him, and I'm not with him to help him.

Gai: don't you worry about that, I can see that he has the guts to but that fox into shame. And since when has he gone wild with that fox huh. A while back, since then he has gain a little more control of the power of the nine tails.

Yamato: yeah, I guess you're right.

Then he smiled with a sparkle of pride.

Yamato: call everyone back, it's getting late.

Gai: right, alright everyone it's time to get back it's getting dark.

Lee: but we must not give up on them!

Neji: we're not giving up on them, we just going back to rest and comeback in the morning so we can see.

Lee: but what if the enemy gets to him during the night?!

Neji: Naruto and Hinata and strong, together who knows how much greater they will be.

Tenten: they'll be fine Lee, but I appreciate on how much you care about Naruto.

Lee: of course I do, he still owes me a battle.

Tenten: oh brother. Hey Neji, I never knew your arm was so hard and warm.

Neji's mind: what is this weird feeling?

Neji thinks back in his training with his uncle.

Hiashi: So, how's yours and Tenten relationship?

Neji: me and Tenten?! We have no relationship!

Neji's mind: Tenten is just a partner and a good friend nothing more!

They got back to the ship to rest and they landed then the birds disappeared.

Lee: nothing?

Neji: no nothing.

Lee: how are we ever going to find him?!

Tenten: Lee stop worrying, we'll find them.

Lee: um Tenten?

Tenten: what?

Lee: why are you holding on Neji?

She then quickly lets go of Neji's arm.

Tenten: I wasn't, what are talking about.

Lee: yes you were I sa-

Then Tenten punched Lee.

Tenten: Lee just stop talking!

Neji's mind: Girls are weird.

Neji looked at Gai, and he saw he was smiling and puts his thumb up, knowing it was about him being with Tenten.

Neji: no.

Gai: come on Neji, she likes you, haven't you want stop and think of settling down.

Neji: are saying I should settle down with Tenten?!

Gai: I'm not saying you should, that's up to you, what do to truly feel about Tenten.

Gai smiled and puts his thumb up, and walks away.

Neji stood their thinking what Gai has asked him.

Neji: how do I really feel about Tenten.

Tenten: you say something Neji?

Neji: oh what, oh no I didn't say anything.

Tenten: oh ok.

* * *

><p>Back at the Island Naruto and Hinata were sitting next to each other by the fire in the cave.<p>

Hinata: Hey N-Naruto, can I a-ask you something.

Naruto: yeah what's up.

Hinata was so nervous she was shaking in fear.

Naruto: Hinata you're shaking, are you cold?

Hinata: no, I want to a-ask you, do y-you, I-I, um.

Naruto: you don't have to be nervous around me.

Hinata: Do y-you, l-like me?

I thought it would be a good idea to stop the chapter right here, such a cliffhanger haha, so if you want to know how Naruto responds to Hinata's question read the next chapter, so yeah. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter 7 of Hinata's Feelings, the chapter before this, Hinata finally asks Naruto how he feels about her, now we will know how Naruto responds.

Hinata: do y-you, l-like me?

That question shocked Naruto in everyway Naruto he thought about Hinata.

Naruto: do I like you?

She nodded her head.

Naruto: do you ask because you like me?

Hinata: I d-do.

She stopped and took a deep breath.

Hinata: I do like you Naruto, ever since we were at the academy together.

Naruto's mind: she likes me, ever since the academy?! I was totally wrong about her.

Hinata: I was always so shy and nervous whenever I'm around you.

Naruto: Hinata, I'm sorry.

She quickly looked up at him.

Naruto: I thought that were scared of me.

Hinata: s-scared of you, N-Naruto, no! I why would I be scared of you?

Naruto: Well because whenever you are around me, you are always hiding from me, and when you talk, you speak, you speak with a nervous and quiet tone. So all this time, I thought you were afraid of me because I have the Nine Tails inside of me, because I have a monster inside of me.

Hinata: N-Naruto, yes it's true you have the Nine Tails inside of you.

She gets onto her knees facing Naruto.

Hinata: but that doesn't make you a monster, you can control the Nine Tails I've seen you do it. Back at the Chuunin exams, you were facing Neji, you couldn't use your chakra because Neji stopped your chakra flow, then red chakra appeared, we all knew that was the chakra of the nine tails, but you controlled the power, and you defeated Neji. You are not the Nine Tails, you are Naruto Uzamaki, and I love you and I would give my life to protect you.

She moved closer to him and she kissed him passionately. Naruto was very surprised that how much she cares about him, Naruto gave into Hinata and kissed her back. They released the kiss and she saw Naruto was staring at the ground as if he was sad.

Hinata: what's wrong.

Naruto: Hinata, I do like you very much, I couldn't tell you because of what I thought, I'm sorry I was so foolish and stupid when you were trying to show me that you like me.

Hinata lifts his head so that he's facing her.

Hinata: it's ok, besides, your going to make that up with me right now.

Naruto: how am I going!

She pushes him to his back and she climbs on him and kisses him passionately and Naruto wraps his arms around the dark haired girl. They were both happy because they know how they feel about it other and can be together.

(Here comes the lemony part of the story, so if you are uncomfortable about his, skip to the chapter.)

Hinata was on top of Naruto while he was rubbing her back side, her neck, hips, thighs, hair, and her butt.

He scoops Hinata up and lays her on the banana leaf bed. He kisses and sucks on her neck, he knew he was doing a good job for know, all thanks to the pervy sage's books. She was moaning uncontrollably all because of Naruto's warm kisses.

He then kissed his way to her lips. In the middle of the kiss he slid his tounge into her mouth and they started a tounge wrestle. Naruto let his uhh hand run freely behind her ear. While Hinata runs her hand through Naruto's yellow spiky hair and hangs on his neck.

They both took their jackets off, cause it was getting a little hot. Naruto rubs Hinata's stomach under her shirt and grabbed her side.

Hinata pulled his shirt off without hesitating. She then sees the seal of the Nine Tails sealed on inside of Naruto. She stared at the marking on his stomach.

Hinata: I'm not afraid.

Naruto: I know now.

Hinata pulled him into a hug.

Hinata: I'll protect you with my life.

Naruto: and so will I.

He kissed her shoulder. They sat up straight and he lifts her off revealing her largely grown breasts.

Naruto: you really have grown since I have left huh.

Hinata: yes I did.

Naruto: kisses the top of her breasts, while he is kissing one, he rubs the other. Then he uses his other hand to unhook the purple bra she was wearing, he unhooked it and lets it fall fully revealing the her breasts. He sucks on them, kisses them, and spins his tounge around her pink nipples while massaging the other, then he moves onto the other.

The more he plays with her breasts, the more she moans and gets louder.

Hinata: oh N-Naruto!

She grabs a hold of his head making the pleasure go on longer. Then finally she lets go of him and lies him down on his back.

Hinata: now it's my turn to pleasure you.

She pulls his pants of and green boxers as well, and his 8 inch popped out.

Hinata's mind: wow, he grew alot too.

Sge grabbed his dick, and he shook a little.

Hinata: I'm sorry does it hurt?

Naruto: no I was surprised.

Hinata: ok.

Then she lowered her head and licked his tip slow at first. Naruto liked her little licks, it sent chills throughout his body from that lick.

Then she licked faster then she puts it's in her mouth and starts to suck on it slow, tasting Naruto from the bottom.

Naruto seemed to love it, he hasn't felt so much pleasure from a female, he was breathing very heavy and was almost at his climate.

She started to go faster making him moan more and breathing heavier.

Naruto: oh Hinata! It's coming! Hinata!

Then his fluids shot straight up her throat, she got up with his white cum in her mouth.

Naruto: Hinata, I'm sorry I couldn't stop it.

Hinata: don't worry, you taste good.

Naruto: Um ok.

He smiled, Hinata leaned in and kissed Naruto. He ran his hands down her smooth back until he reached her butt and massaged it. He then tried to get her bottomless as much as he could.

Then she got up and took off her pants and purple panties revealing her shaved pussy.

Naruto was getting very excited now that he got to see a fully nude woman right in front of him.

Hinata: I saved this just for you Naruto.

Naruto: wow Hinata, who knew you were so naughty.

She blushed a little. She laid on her back positioned herself for her lover.

Naruto got in position to penetrate Hinata's virginity, but apparently her maidenhood already broke from all her hard training. Naruto leans his shaft into her as deep as he could. The deeper he goes, the louder Hinata gets. Naruto then comes out and back in, and repeats his rhythm. Hinata was breathing uncontrollably and struggling to not move.

Hinata's mind: oh my god, this feels to good, it feels like he's getting deeper with each thrush.

Naruto: How you feeling Hinata?

Hinata: amazing.

Both of them were almost out of breath.

Naruto's mind: it feels like another one is coming, I don't want to make her pregnant.

So he pulled his dick out of Hinata, she grabbed his shaft and started to stroke it until his warm sperm exploded out all over Hinata's chest. She rubbed the sperm all over her chest and breasts, and she takes her finger and licks it. She grabs Naruto's hand and pulled him to her lips into an exhausting kiss, they were tired and out of breath.

Naruto: that was amazing.

Hinata: yeah it was.

Naruto kissed her forehead.

Naruto: I love you.

Hinata: I love you too. And the two new lovers fell asleep in each others arms, on the sandy, mud banana leaf bed.

How was that chapter huh, it doesn't end here yet, there's more to come. So till the next chapter. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Here is next chapter of Hinata's Feelings, Hinata and Naruto made love and now became a true couple, but now that they are a couple, what will happen to them, you will now find out. :)

In the cave where Naruto and Hinata are sleeping in each others arms, the light of the sun rise beamed at them awakening Hinata. She got up, rubbed her eyes, and turned to the sleeping Naruto beside her. She smiled because she finally got the guts to tell him how she feels about him and became an official couple with him. She leaned in and kissed his cheek and he woke up.

Hinata: good morning Naruto.

Naruto: good morning Hinata, you look swell this morning.

Hinata: why thank you.

Her hair was a mess, but that's what made her look so cute. They got out of bed, (in the same bed, finally) and started their day. They got dressed because they were still nude. They went to the beach to make an SOS signal for any passing ships but so far none as come by, they been on the island about three days, but that didn't mind those two. But their friends are worried sick about them.

Naruto: alright you go catch some fishes while I make the fire ready.

Hinata: alright.

Back on the ship, everybody was asleep. Sai then woke up and saw somebody was awake, it was Lee doing handstand push ups.

Sai: Lee, didn't you get any sleep?

Lee: yes I did, but I also need to train.

Sai: well you can't train too much if you don't get enough sleep.

Lee: I got enough energy for matters like this.

Then everyone else woke up ans sees Lee doing push ups.

Tenten: Lee how long were you doing this.

Lee: for an hour and a half!

Gai: Lee this isn't the time for training.

Yamato: that's right, we can look for Naruto and Hinata now.

Lee got to his feet excited.

Lee: alright! Let's go Sai!

Sai: right.

He pulls up his paper, brush, and ink and drew two birds.

Sai: Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll!

Then two giant birds appeared, Lee and Sai got on one bird while Neji and Tenten got on the other. The birds took off to look for the two.

* * *

><p>Back on the island, Naruto was making the fire to cook their breakfest until, Naruto hears a scream that heard like Hinata. Naruto dropped was he was doing and he quickly ran to where her scream came from. And he ended up on the beach. There were three people that had Hinata.<p>

Naruto: hey you're the three guys from the ship.

Redia: that's right, and we come to take something from you.

Hinata: Naruto!

Naruto: let go of her, or I'll kill you!

Redia: ooo, I'm so scared, let us take the power of the Kyuubi and we'll let her go.

Naruto: the Nine Tails? Why would you want that?!

Redia: why not, more power I have, the more control I'll have in this pathetic land, I want to make something much better.

Naruto: everyone of of you guys are always after power for control, you can't control the power of the Nine Tails! It's too much power for a normal human being to hold.

Redia: are you saying that you don't want her back?

Naruto: that's not the idea.

Redia: then give the power of the Kyuubi here!

Naruto: over my dead body, I'm coming for Hinata!

Naruto came rushing at them at rage.

Redia: foolish child.

He pulled out at kunai. Then it was hit out of his hand by Naruto's kunai he threw.

Redia: alright I guess I'll handle with you first!

Naruto: fine by me!

Redia threw a kunai at Naruto, but Naruto pulled his kunai out and hits it away and swings it at him and he was barely dodging his attacks. Then Naruto kicks him knocking all of his breath out of him, and he landed right infront of his team.

Naruto: you aren't that strong are you?

Redia: that's why I have my rain!

Naruto: it's a sunny day.

Redia made hand signs and yelled.

Redia: Artificial Rain Justu!

Then dark clouds formed above them and the rain started.

Redia: this rain allows me to use my water style justu much more deadly. Wayer Style: Droplet Spear!

Then a water orb formed in his hand.

Naruto: this can't be good, Shadow Clone Justu!

Then 10 more Narutos came. The orb on Redia's hand turn into multiple spears coming at the Narutos. And went through all of them.

Hinata: NARUTO!

Then all of the Narutos disappered.

Redia: wait where is the real one?

Then the real Naruto appeared behind them from under the sand with his Rasengan ready.

Naruto: RASENGAN!

Guru: earth sand wall!

And a solid sand wall blocked the attack of Naruto's rasengan.

Naruto: damn it.

Then a piece of sand came out and hits Naruto into the ocean.

Hinata: Naruto!

* * *

><p>With Tenten and Neji, Neji sees a large amount of chakra, as if their was a wall of chakra.<p>

Tenten: what's wrong?

Neji: there is a large amount of chakra over at that direction.

Tenten: should we see what's over there.

Neji: yeah, let's go.

Then Neji turns the bird to the direction that Neji found the chakra.

* * *

><p>Naruto gets on the water.<p>

Naruto: damn, I almost had him, but it's harder to face three people at the same time, I can't use my shadow clones to face them one on one, it will make my clones weaker. But if I could use them to free Hinata and both of us could have a chance against them.

He looked at the three and at Hinata thinking of a strategy to get Hinata and defeat those guys.

Back at Neji and Tenten.

Tenten's mind: hold on you guys, we're coming!

Neji's Mind: we're almost there.

And that's the end of this chapter how will Naruto and Hinata end up in this problem, read the chapter to find out. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the last chapter at last, the three escaped prisoners arrived, kidnapped Hinata and is fighting Naruto. Who will win this battle?

Naruto was on the ocean thinking of a strategy how to defeat them, then he similed.

Redia: what are you smirking about?

Then in the jungle of the island a kunai was thrown at Jastu which was the one who had Hinata, nobody noticed the kunai but Redia but it was too late, the kunai was plunged into her shoulder, she lost her grip on Hinata and she ran into Naruto's arms.

Naruto: are you alright?

Hinata: yeah I'm fine.

Redia: who threw that?!

Then in the Naruto came out.

Redia: what! A clone?!

Then he pulled out the kunai out of her back and threw it at the clone, but he dodged it.

Then Naruto began to get angry from them taking Hinata. His hair began to become more spiky, his teeth sharpened, this nails sharpened. Hinata noticed that Naruto was changing and saw his eyes turning red.

Hinata: N-Naruto.

He looked at Hinata and smiled.

Naruto: don't worry, I won't go out of control, just like you said, I'm not the Nine Tail Fox, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Now why don't we finish this huh?

He put his hand out, and she grabs it and gets up.

Hinata: alright, ready when you are.

Naruto rushed toward Redia and hits his chest and he goes flying through a couple of trees. And the rain subsided.

Jastu's mind: so this is the power of the Nine Tail Fox, it's frightening.

She tried to run to her brother's aid, but she was too hurt from the kunai that was in her shoulder.

Jastu's Mind: that kunai got in pretty deep.

Then Hinata was coming for Jastu.

Hinata: Bykugan!

Jastu: oh no

Hinata: Eight Trigrams! Two palms! Four palms! Eight palms! Sixteen palms! Thirty two plams!

Then she hit Jastu with the final blow and sent her flying.

Then all that was left was Guru.

Naruto: it's two against one, you have no chance so give it up.

Guru: just because you have more fighters doesn't mean I have no chance.

The two got ready to fight.

Guru: Dust clone jutsu!

Then two clones were formed by the sand on the beach.

Naurto: your clones are weak.

Naruto and Hinata ran to the clones.

Guru: go to them now!

They ran to the two and jumped in the air.

Hinata threw a kunai, but the clone hit it away, so the two jumped to the clones and attacked them. When they disappeared, the sand they were made from got im their eyes and nose.

Naruto: THE SAND!

Hinata: the clones was to blind us!

Guru: that's right. Now I will have a little fun. Earth Style: Rock Throw Jutsu!

Then two small rocks were formed and was shot at Hinata and Naruto.

Naruto: hey buddy that hurt!

Guru: good. Now Hell Zone Rock Shard!

He puts his hands on the ground making rock shards, they speaded out 5 yards, Guru got up.

Guru: this is the end!

He clapped his hands together and the shards went flying at them super fast.

Guru: hahaha, so much for the nine tails haha!

The dust cleared up.

Guru: what!

Nobody was there.

Guru: where did they go?!

Naruto: why don't you look over here!

He turned around and saw Naruto.

Guru: impressive, you dodged my attack, but may I ask how.

Naruto: easy, since you stopped my sight and smell, I has left with my hearing.

Guru: looks like the Nine Tails raises your senses as well too.

Naruto: can we just end it here now?

Guru: oh yes ofcourse.

Naruto ran towards Guru. Then smokescreen was thrown between them. The smoke cleared, and Naruto was stuck in quicks and Guru made.

Guru: not so tuff are you?

Then he disappeared.

Guru: what?! A clone?!

He then turned around and sees the real Naruto with a orb of spinning chakra. Guru had nothing to do, he was in too much shock.

Naruto: RASENGAN!

And he gets a direct hit to his stomach. And he goes spinning in mid-air and lands in the sand of the beach. They defeated the three prisoners. Hinata walked to the beach and asked.

Hinata: is it over?

Naruto looked around and looked at the others and saw that they aren't going nowhere. Naruto's signs of Nine Tails powers faded away.

Naruto: it's over.

?: look out below!

They looked up and saw a bird swooping down, and who was on the bird was Tenten and Neji. Tenten jumbed off the bird and hugs them both.

Tenten: I so glad that you guys are ok!

Naruto: well we took care of each other.

Tenten: what do you mean by that.

She looked at their hands connected.

Tenten: are you two a couple?

They nodded.

Tenten: OHH YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!

She yelled while squeezing them.

Tenten: the next couple will be me and Neji!

Neji: me and you?

Tenten: yup!

They laughed. Then they got back on the bird and made their way back to the ship. They were airborne for 5 minutes until they saw the ship.

Neji: sensai, we see the ship, and were bringing Naruto and Hinata.

Gai: great work Neji and Tenten, we'll be waiting.

They made it to the ship and everyone was waiting for them.

Lee: alright Naruto!

Yamato: you guys alright.

Hinata: were good.

She was holding his arm while smiling.

Neji: we also brought some others.

Neji got to the bird and got the three escaped prisoners.

Gai: great work, not only that you brought back Naruto and Hinata, you also got the three escaped prisoners, great job.

He said while smiling and putting his thumbs up.

Yamato: alright, now that everyone is here, lets go to thw port and back to leaf.

The ship took another 5 hours to get to the port and and another 2 hours to the leaf village. They went straight to Lady Tsunade's office to check in.

Tsunade: alright team Gai, you successfully captured the three escaped convicts and received information about them, so you get an A on this mission.

Gai: excellent work you guys. I'm so proud of you.

He said crying.

Neji: he does this every time we finish a mission.

Tenten: well it shows that he likes us.

Neji: ridiculous.

Naruto: what about us Grandma Tusande?

Tusande: you got attacked by the three convicts, got lost on an island and came back two days late because of that!

Naruto: that's not fair Grand-

Tsunade: I didn't finish. You also defeated the three and capture them as well and brought the package in perfect condition, so your grade on your mission is, an A+.

Naruto: alright!

Hinata: thank you miss Hokage.

Sai: phef, I was expecting a lower grade from Naruto and his schemes.

Naruto: what did you say! I did no schemes!

Sai: wait hold on, that's what Sakura said to say.

Naruto: you can't say something that doesn't fit the situation!

Sai: I thought it was.

Naruto: you're really stupid you know that!

Hinata's mind: I'm finally in a relationship with Naruto, all thanks for that island.

Hinata was finally happy and no longer has too hid from Naruto.

Naruto: oh yeah grandma Tsunade, what is in that box.

Tsunade: I guess since you delivered it, you can have a peek.

Naruto: alright!

They got outside of the building and saw a statue.

Naruto: Really grandma Tsunade.

Hinata: it's soo.

Sai: it looks so ug-

Naruto covers his mouth.

Naruto: don't say that.

The statue was Tsunade posing throwing a fist.

Tsunade: doesn't it look great?!

Naruto: yeah sure.

Tsunade: you're now dismissed.

Naruto: alright.

Sai and Yamato went to their homes while Naruto and Hinata goes to their first date at Ichiraku Ramen. Then they became a couple that everyone adored. Two weeks later, Neji and Tenten ended up dating, Neji finally tells Tenten that he loves and adores her, and everyone was living at peace again, but that still doesn't mean that Sasuke will come back, Naruto will still try to get Sasuke back to the leaf village and not to take revenge and kill his brother, Itachi Uchiha, and facing the than that, everyone was really happy with their lives, and it's all from Hinata being able to tell Naruto how she feels about him.

And that's it for Hinata's feeling, I hope you guys liked it and tell me what other fanfics I should do, so yeah, till next time. :)


End file.
